


Touches

by HarryPotterBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Touching, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has noticed Sirius touching him more than usual and confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

Remus was reading a book on his bed. He was comfortably sitting cross-legged, fully immersed in the story, when Sirius came bounding into the room. “Remus! Remus! Hey, what you reading?” he said, sitting down next to Remus, leaning on one arm, with his head resting on Remus’ shoulder. Remus sighed, “Sirius, go away” he complained. Sirius just grinned, throwing his arm around Remus,  
“Never” he whispered into Remus’ ear and he shivered slightly. 

Remus had been noticing this more and more often – Sirius touching him. It wasn’t anything obvious: an arm around his shoulder, fingers on his knee, feet brushing together - just little things. But Remus noticed. Remus was jolted from his thoughts by Sirius gently caressing his arm while still reading over his shoulder. Remus’ hands clenched the book tighter, his skin hyper sensitive to Sirius’ touches. Suddenly angry, Remus threw Sirius’ arm from his shoulder, spinning around to face Sirius. “What the hell is going on?!” Remus demanded, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms.

Sirius blinked back at Remus, confused. “What are you talking about?”

“This!” Remus said, gesturing between the two of them wildly. 

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that, Moony” Sirius grinned. Remus huffed, 

“I mean, you – you always touching me!” Remus said, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The grin slid from Sirius’ face, 

“I don’t always touch you” he said, his voice giving nothing away, but his eyes were frightened. Sirius looked away, staring at the bed, and he swallowed heavily. Remus stared at him, confused. “Yes you do... why?” he said, quieter than before. Sirius shifted on the bed restlessly and shrugged, still not looking at Remus. “Are you going to tell me?” Remus asked impatiently. Sirius didn’t reply so Remus got his book and walked out of the dorm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since Remus and Sirius’ exchange in the dorm room and things had changed. Instead of the frequent touches from before, Remus now noticed an absence. It seemed Sirius refused to touch him at all – even in completely innocent situations such as passing the toast at breakfast. Remus noticed how Sirius now kept his distance, never standing closer than was necessary. He also frequently refused to meet Remus’ eye or even look at him at all. 

Fed up, Remus confronted him in the dorm again. While Peter and James were out, he entered the dorm, Sirius sitting on his bed, shutting the door behind him. Sirius looked up, saw who it was, and panicked, his eyes widening. Remus walked purposefully over to Sirius who merely stared up at him. Remus sat down gingerly on the edge of Sirius’ bed. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Remus demanded, staring at Sirius resolutely. Sirius’ eyes flickered between Remus and his sheets. Remus waited, his arms crossed, until Sirius took in a deep breath, his mouth opening but saying nothing. Concerned, Remus moved forwards slightly, his eyebrows furrowing. “Sirius?” he prompted.

“SorryIdon’tknowhatI’mdoingandI’msorry” Sirius rushed out. Taking a moment to decipher what Sirius had said, he asked, 

“What are you sorry about?”

“About... you know... touching you all the time” Sirius mumbled, his eyes downcast and his fingers fidgeting with themselves. Remus frowned, 

“Why were you... touching me?” he said, embarrassed. Sirius sighed morosely, 

“‘Cause you’re so bloody attractive” he murmured. Remus’ eyes widened in surprise, 

“What?” he breathed. Sirius slowly looked up at Remus,

“I... I like you, a lot, and... and I didn’t know what to do, so... I thought... it’d be a good idea to... touch you” Sirius said, losing his nerve and staring back at the sheets. Remus blinked slowly at Sirius for a moment, “You... like me?” he asked. Sirius nodded, glancing up at Remus. Remus felt a blush creep across his cheeks and he tried not to smile, 

“Oh... I see” Sirius seemed to regain some of his usual bravado and squared his shoulders, looking Remus in the eye, 

“So, do you like me too?” Remus slowly smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach, 

“Now that you mention it, I think I do”. Sirius’ eyes brightened, his mouth grinning widely. He leaned forward eagerly, 

“So does this mean I can touch you again?” he asked. Remus nodded, smiling bemusedly. 

Sirius moved forwards until their faces were centimetres apart, their breath mixing together in the small space between their mouths. Remus eyes flickered between Sirius’ mouth and eyes before sliding shut as Sirius leant forward, closing the distance, and their lips met. Sirius’ lips were soft against his own and they kissed gently, slowly. Remus’ stomach twisted and he felt something warm in his chest. He rested one hand on Sirius’ shoulder and the other at the nape of his neck as Sirius slid his arms around Remus’ waist, pulling him closer. Eventually, Remus pulled away, not removing his hands from Sirius, “I guess this changes things” he said between breathless gasps. Sirius nodded, grinning, before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
